Perpetual Sadness
by theWebsWeWeave
Summary: When something terrible happens to Bella her freshman year she is never the same. Can anyone heal her or will she always be the miserable girl she is now? All Human. Bella/Edward. Was rated M for rape but it's not graphic so it's now rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"No, please don't hurt me. Please stop." I sobbed. _Why was he doing this to me? _"Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me. Please," I whimpered.

"Aww, sugar, there ain't nothin' to worry about. It'll be over before you know it. Trust me. I've done this before. It only hurts for a second. Although I have to say I normally go for girls a little older but you'll do just fine." James said in what he probably thought was a comforting voice, but it scared me even more because I realized there was no way to get out of this now. My fate was sealed.

I stopped trying to fight and just let it happen and it hurt like hell. I tried to stifle my screams of agony because they seemed to egg him on further. After he was finished, I knew there was no going back now. I was damaged goods, no longer pure. I was only a freshman for God's sake and I had just lost something so precious and I knew I would never be able to get it back.

It's been three years since that terrible night and I have never been more miserable in my entire sad existence called life. I have no friends and I'm a senior in high school. Whoever said high school was the best four years of your life was seriously delusional. I'd have to call it the worst because before high school I was popular and had friends and even a boyfriend—although I don't know if you can really consider it a boyfriend since we never even kissed—but now all of that was over. I was completely alone and it sucked.

I suppose I should be used to it by now, but do you honestly ever get used to being shut out by the entire world. I tend to blend in now, but occasionally someone will start a rumor about me that will travel through the entire school and, make me even more of an outcast—which is hard to accomplish.

I was floating alone in a black abyss becoming more depressed each and every day. That is, until _they_ came along and turned my world completely upside down aand I was never again the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at seven the next morning to get ready for school. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, put on some sweats and headed out the door. I never put much effort into my appearance anymore because it didn't matter me. It's not as if I was trying to impress anyone.

When I arrived at school I slowly walked to my first period class, Spanish. I took my seat in the very back row away from everyone else. At least normally it was away from everyone else, but when I got there today I discovered a pixie like girl sitting in the desk beside mine.

"Hi, my name is Alice. I'm new here. And you are?" God, she was way too perky for me. I didn't want to answer but she hadn't done anything to me—yet—so I decided to be nice to her—just this once.

"I'm Bella." That's as much as she was getting out of me, but it's probably the most I've spoken in the past three years so she should be happy.

"Do you mind if my family and I sit with you at lunch today?" She asked me nervously, like she was afraid of the answer.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't normally sit with anyone so I can't say it won't be much fun." Man, I was like chatty Kathy nowadays.

"Well I don't know anyone else and I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." I think she's insane. I don't have friends anymore. None. Ever.

"I highly doubt that. No offence or anything. I just don't see us becoming friends anytime soon," I told her, trying to end the conversation, but she just wouldn't let it go.

"Just wait and see. Trust me, I'm never wrong." O-kay. Odd one, that one there. But she can say whatever she wants; it won't change anything. At this point the bell rang and class began. All throughout class I could feel Alice staring at me like she was trying to figure me out, but I knew that would never happen. There were too many problems in life for anyone to figure out.

After class I walked to my second class English. Alice decided she would follow me all the way there.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you at lunch. My family is going to love you. Trust me. It'll happen. Just believe," she told me as she skipped away. She sounded like some hallmark card. 'Just believe.' Where does she even come up with this stuff? And her family is not going to love me. No one loves me. They never have.

The rest of the first half of the day passed by uneventfully. No changes there. It always did.

I got into the cafeteria, bought an apple and sat in the corner away from everyone else. I figured Alice wouldn't be able to find me here. No such luck.

"Bella! There you are. I almost couldn't find you. This is Rosalie and Emmet. There's Jasper. And Edward should be here any minute. We're all adopted, you know. Rose and Emmet are engaged. Isn't that great? They're seniors. I think they're getting married this summer. You should totally come. Jasper is a senior too. Me and him are gonna get married someday. Isn't that right Jazzy?" She didn't even give him chance to answer before she started talking again. "Oh, there you are Edward. This is Bella. Eddie's a junior too."

"Don't call me Eddie, Alice." I heard a melodic, silky voice say, with a hint of irritation.

"Oh, shush Edward. I want you to meet Bella. She's going to be my new best friend, right Bella? Oh, of course you are. Anyway, I think you guys will really get along." I looked up because she had my finally stopped talking and my breath caught. I was surrounded by five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I already knew Alice was beautiful, but how could this many beautiful people live in the same house. It just wasn't fair.

"Alice, maybe you should just shut up and not tell some little girl we don't know all about us," the girl named Rose said indignantly. "We shouldn't even be here. Look, she doesn't even speak. What, are you mute?" She asked me with distaste.

"No." When I spoke Edward looked over at me with an odd expression on his handsome face. He was by far the most beautiful, with his bronze unruly hair, and emerald eyes.

"Wow, she speaks." The big one named Emmett said. And when I say big, I mean huge. This guy had more muscles than anyone should know what to do with. It was insane, really. But he didn't sound mean when he said it. He just sounded like he was joking and if I was still normal, maybe I could be friends with these people—with the exception of Rosalie—but I'm not. And never will be again.

"You guys, quit being so mean to Bella. She's going to be a part of this family someday." I just about choked on my water when she said this and I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Edward asked her.

"I mean that you and her are going to be together someday. You'll be in love. I know these things." Okay, now I know she's crazy. I will not fall in love—ever. It's impossible.

"Alice quit being a freak. You don't know anything. Bella," Rosalie said my name with disgust, "will never be part of this family. Edward deserves someone better anyway." Well, that was just mean. I didn't believe Alice anymore than she did, but she didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Rose." Emmett said in warning.

"No, I mean look at her. She doesn't deserve to be in this family. We have an appearance to keep up and she will not be a part of it. End if story."

"I don't think that decision is up to you, now is it?" Edward spoke for the first time since this argument started and I was shocked that he didn't agree with her.

"You cannot ruin this family Edward. Not for some silly little girl who you don't even know. I won't allow it."

No one seemed to even remember that I was still here so I decided now was the time to speak up. "I don't know what you guys are talking about and I honestly don't care. No one ever said anything about me being in your family, so why don't you shut up and stop arguing about it. And as for you Rosalie, you don't know what I do or don't deserve so I suggest you stop talking about me as if I'm not here, because I am. But I'm leaving now, so don't worry about it. Bye."

The dramatic exit would have been perfect had I not tripped. Before I could hit the ground, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Be careful, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine. He let go of me and I quickly walked out of the cafeteria and into the girls' bathroom.

Well, I have to say that was an interesting lunch. I locked myself into the stall and cried for a while. Then I got a razor blade out of my bag and decided now was as good a time as any. I cut a small scratch on my wrist below all of the other scars left here. What I hadn't expected was for someone to open the bathroom door, looking for me. And it was no one who I ever thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't been putting up a disclaimer because I forgot but I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I just like to play around with the characters. This is one of my first stories and I don't know how it's going to turn out but I hope you like it. I really have no idea where I'm going with this but please review and tell me if I should continue with this. **

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for what Rosalie said at lunch. She had no right to talk to you that way. She's under a lot of stress now," Edward said. Besides the fact that this was the GIRLS bathroom, I really didn't want him to discover my dirty little secret.

"You're right. She did have no right to say it. I don't care that she's under a lot of stress. She doesn't know a thing about what I'm dealing with right now. She can't go around talking about me like that," I said. Why, oh, why did I even reply? I don't want to talk to him about anything.

"I know how you feel, Bella. I—," I cut him off after that.

"You know how I feel? You don't know a damn thing about how I feel. You don't know anything about me or my feelings, so don't even try to pretend like you do. There is no way in hell you know what I'm feeling right now." Truth be told, I didn't even know what I was feeling right now, so there was no way Edward could possibly have any idea.

"You'd be surprised the things I know, Bella. I'm not just some stupid jock. I care about the way you're feeling. Just know that you can talk to me about anything you need." Aww, how sweet. Yeah, right. I'll do just that.

"Look here Edward. You are not my shrink and I don't need you or anyone else's help. I have been doing perfectly fine for years without anyone there to help me along the way. And I don't plan on changing that now. So, if you don't mind…" I trailed off letting him know I expected him to leave but apparently Mr. Cullen over here didn't understand that.

"Just know, I'm here when you need me. Because one day, hopefully soon, the time will come when you want to talk, and I'll be right here waiting."

"Yeah, okay, well thanks for that, but I'll be going now. See you later." Man, I kinda hate these Cullen kids. Until they came along I was doing perfectly fine blending in. No one bothered me anymore or even talked to me. I didn't have to talk to anyone and the teachers had even stopped asking me questions. I was completely on my own and I really enjoyed that. I didn't have to depend on anyone else; no one had to depend on me. I was content. Not happy, no. I hadn't been happy in years; but I was content. I had learned to block everything out and nothing could bother me anymore.

But then those stupid Cullen kids came along and ruined that all. And it was just getting started.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so short and I know it is, but I wanted to post this part first because it didn't really fit with anything else. I'm going to try to post another chapter later tonight but I can't guarantee anything. Please review because I'm still not sure if I should even continue this story. Please tell me your thoughts on what I should do. And if you have any suggestions on what should happen next, don't hesitate to tell me. I appreciate any criticism you may have and any ideas. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but I will try to incorporate any suggestions into the story. There's still a whole lot more to come. **

**Anyway, sorry about the long author's note. Just review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 APOV

**A/N: I want to thank those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate your feedback. This one is in Alice's point of view because I think she kinda understands more about Bella than she's letting on. This chapter is more of a filler explaining more about the family and how Alice is acting.**

Bella Swan. My new best friend, whether she believes it now or not. I know it's going to happen one day. I have no doubt about it. I wish Rosalie hadn't been so rude to her because I have a very strong feeling that she'll be around for a long time to come.

A lot of people may think I'm weird and I can understand that. I know more about what's going to happen in the future than I do about what's going on around me right now. And I know that Bella has had a harder life than anyone in this pathetic little school can imagine.

They may make fun of her and talk about her behind her back but they have no idea as to what is really going on with her and what has already happened. I don't know the full extent of what happened or the exact details but I do know that she is completely alone in this world—and I'm going to fix that. Well, me and Edward.

My brother Edward deserves to have someone to love him and I think that that person should be Bella. I don't know who would be better for the job. And I also know that Edward can help repair her broken heart and shattered spirit. If anyone can help Bella to believe in the goodness of the human heart its Edward.

Out of all my adopted siblings, I'm probably closest to Edward. Except for Jasper but that's in a completely different way. Edward was the first to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I don't know the full story on what happened to him, but I do know that Carlisle found him all alone wandering the streets in the middle of the night. He was six at the time. He didn't want to share any more details with anyone and I can understand that and let it be. When I joined the family, at the age of 10—so was Edward—he took me under his wing and helped me overcome my shyness. He has always been there for me no matter what. I don't think I could have asked for a better brother.

Soon after, Rose joined the family. She was 12 at the time making me and Edward 11. Even then she was beautiful and she knew it. She didn't let anyone disrespect her or any member of her family. She was quite protective of everyone and it was all because of what she had been through in the past. She doesn't like talking about it but we all know it must have been hard for her. At times she can be a bit rude—okay, really rude—but that's just the way she is.

It wasn't until Rose was 16 and Edward and I were 15 that Emmett and Jasper joined the family. Rose and Emmett hit it off immediately and were soon inseparable. Really, you could not separate them. Jasper and I's relationship took a little while longer to develop. He was extremely shy and at that point so was I. I had not yet come out of my shell. Eventually Edward pushed me into it and that is probably the best thing he has ever done for me.

Now that Emmett and Rose are engaged and Jasper and I are in our own little world most of the time, Edward has to be feeling lonely, and I'm taking it upon myself to fix that. And who better to help me than the lovely Bella Swan. I just hope she's willing to do it—the sooner the better.

"Rose, did you have to be so mean? You could have ruined everything. I want Edward to have what you and Emmett, even Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper and I have. I want him to be happy and I think Bella can do it," I said as I confronted Rose after Edward left to go talk to Bella.

"She's a no one, Alice. Don't think you can change that just because you want little Eddie to have a new friend. I won't let it happen," Rose said angrily.

"This isn't about you Rose; it's about Edward and I want this to happen. You will not try to stop it if you know what's good for you." I couldn't believe she was acting like this. She didn't even know Bella and here she was judging her.

"Are you really threatening me Alice?" she asked incredulously.

"Look, I know it might not happen, but I don't want that to be because of you. I think they're perfect for each other and I don't want you standing in the way just because you have some weird notion that Bella isn't good enough for this family. Until you get to know her, you shouldn't make any false assumptions or accusations. I won't have it." I didn't particularly like this side of Rose even it was just because she was looking out for her family.

"Okay, I'll stay out of it—for now—but I can't promise anything if this gets to be too big of a problem. I will not risk my happiness because of some silly little girl you think is the next best thing in this world. It's not going to happen," Rose said before she stormed away.

Well, that went well—or at least better than I expected—knowing Rose. And there was still another half of the day to go. And I know for a fact that Bella and Edward will be seeing more of each other today.

**A/N: I know these last few chapters have been really short but if you just wait until the action really starts they will get longer and better. Trust me.  
Please review and leave your thought, ideas, or any criticism you may have. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed my story. I can't tell you how good it feels to know people want to read what I write.  
Now back to some more Edward and Bella action.**

I sat down in my regular seat in Biology and hoped that none of the Cullen's were going to be in this class with me trying to marry me off to Edward. Unfortunately for me, that didn't happen.

Just before the bell rang, Edward Cullen himself, strolled in looking cool, calm, and collected—the opposite of me. I was a jittery mess and I didn't like it one bit. He walked right up to my lab table and sat down next to me, but he didn't say anything and neither did I. I didn't want to be anywhere near him—not after what went on in the bathroom. He thought he knew everything but he didn't know a damn thing about me and I planned on keeping it that way.

Class seemed to drag on endlessly and Edward wasn't helping the matter whatsoever. He just sat there staring at me—almost studying me—and it was extremely nerve-wracking. Just when I was about to crack and say something sarcastic, the bell rang—thank god—and I booked it out of the room as fast as my legs would carry me and miraculously managed to stay on my feet.

The remaining two classes of the day went without incident. None of the Cullen's were in any more of my classes for which I was extremely thankful. I don't think I could have handled dealing with anymore of them today without killing myself or them—not a good first impression.

When I got home, I went straight upstairs and fell asleep. I had been extremely tired lately. When I woke up it was dark outside and I felt my phone vibrating underneath me signaling I had a call. By the time I found it the person had hung up and there was no number for me to call back. That's weird. Normally people didn't call me at all. A few minutes later I got a text message.

_I've missed you Bella. _Who the hell is texting me stuff like this? Why would anyone miss me anyway? It's not like I'm the life of the party or anything. A minute later I received another text. __

_I've been watching you. You've grown up to be quit the beautiful woman, Bella. _This was really starting to creep me out. I decided to text them back and get to the bottom of this insanity.

_Who is this???_ Less than a minute later my phone buzzed again.

_I'll see you soon, Bella. Don't forget, I'm always watching. _I tried texting back but received no reply. My stomach chose that moment to make itself known. I headed downstairs where Charlie was passed out on the couch. I quickly warmed up some food in the microwave and ate it, all the while thinking about the mystery texts. I had no idea as to who would send something like that to me. Maybe it was a wrong number and I would never have to figure out who sent them. Of course that seemed unlikely since they called me by name, but some wishful thinking never hurt anyone, did it?

After I had finished eating I starting climbing the stairs to head up to my room and get ready to sleep for hours, but before I could get all the way up them, Charlie stopped me. I guess he woke up.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" Charlie wasn't normally a talkative person which was a good thing for me. I didn't have to worry about him figuring anything out about what was going on with me. He didn't like the whole sharing feelings thing.

"It was fine dad, you?" I just wanted to get to my room so I could go back to sleep, for good.

"Not so good, Bells. We found a seventeen year old girl dying in the woods. She'd been raped repeatedly and some sick bastard just left her there to die. Can you believe someone would do that? It's sickening. Good thing we got to her in time. She's at the hospital now, but she should live," he told me.

Oh God. God no. This couldn't be happening; not now, when everything was starting to become normal again. I started hyperventilating—I thought I was going to have a panic attack and end up in the hospital—and Charlie looked over at me like I was going insane—who knows, maybe I am. "That's terrible, dad, really terrible. I'm just gonna go on up to my room now. See you tomorrow." God, to think what Charlie would say if he knew the same thing happened to his little girl years ago.

There was no way that James was behind this. It just wasn't possible. I thought he was done with me. I thought he got what he wanted three years ago. Why did he have to come back now? I finally had a chance at forgetting what he put me through and now he had to pop back up again. I won't be able to handle it if he gets to me again. I won't be able to go on anymore. I won't be able to live.

Okay, think logically. There's one more month of school left. Surely I can avoid him for that long and then when school is over, I can go away somewhere—anywhere. It might hurt Charlie but I could do it. I'd have to do it—to protect myself and probably him too. Ya that could work. I just have to keep going for one month and then everything will be fine. I'll run away from here, somewhere where James will never find me and live my life out without being scared of him.

After I figured that out I finished all of my homework so that I could keep my grades up and use college as an excuse to leave. Perfect. I finished everything and went to sleep knowing that I had a plan to stick to so I could not get close to any one of the Cullen's like Alice seems to think I will. I had to leave and make sure no one followed after me, so that meant no lasting relationships with anyone. I could do that. After all, I'd been doing it for three years so far, what's one more month? Surely I can handle that. As I lay on bed that night trying to fall asleep, I had the sinking feeling that I couldn't handle that—not anymore. Not with people willing to care about me right there in front me—within my reach.

And man was I right on target with that one.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know the chapters are short but there's still a long way to go with this story, just wait. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my story. It's crazy to me that anyone would even want to but thanks. I would kinda like at least a couple of reviews for this chapter because I haven't really gotten many. A lot more people are reading it but not reviewing so I would really appreciate it if you did. Thanks! Enjoy!!!**

When I woke up in the morning I have to admit, I was a little nervous. I knew what I had to do and even though I had been avoiding people for the good part of three years, I had a bad feeling that it was all about to change. I put on my standard black outfit and headed outside to my rusty, but reliable, old Chevy truck. It was my pride and joy.

When I pulled into the parking lot I checked to make sure that none of the Cullen's were around before I stepped out of the cab. All of the sudden I was attacked by a little pixie.

"Bella, you're here! Yay! I'm so happy to see you. How was your day yesterday? I'm sorry about Rose. She can be mean sometimes, I know, but she didn't mean any harm by it, nit yet anyway," I thought I heard her mutter. The whole walk to the school Alice was yapping on and on about anything and everything. I don't think she ever shuts up.

The odd thing is I enjoyed listening to her talk. It was like she knew I didn't want to have to talk about me so she took it upon herself to fill every silence there was. I liked that about her. It was almost as if she was looking out for me—something no one had done for years. It kinda made me happy.

Okay, wait Bella; you can't get attached to people. It can't happen, not now, not ever. I can do this. I can do this. I have to. I have no other choice. I can't risk anyone else in this.

"Nice to see you, Alice," I interrupted her rambling. "I gotta get going to class. Later." I told her and attempted to walk away, but—crazy that she is—she followed me.

"Silly Bella, we have class together. I'll walk with you…" and for the rest of the walk and until class started she did not once shut up. I don't think she even breathed. And—against my better judgment I found myself getting attached to her. How stupid can I be? Pretty damn stupid apparently because at lunch I found myself sitting with the whole family and actually talking. I even laughed, for God's sake. I was already in way to deep and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to leave without leaving a part of me behind as well.

Edward walked me to Biology and he kept up a steady conversation.

"So Bella, what do you normally do for fun around here?" he asked me once we sat down at the lab table.

"Ha, fun? I don't do fun and even if I did there's nothing around here. You'd have to go to Port Angeles or something." I knew I should stop talking to him—stop talking to all of them, but I couldn't, especially not with Edward. I couldn't resist him at all. I blame it on the eyes and the hair and okay everything. He was beautiful—that's the only word there is to describe him even if it isn't very manly.

"So you never have any fun? At all?" he asked me in a confused voice.

"No, I don't have fun. It kind of involves friends—having fun—and I don't have any friends. I don't need them," I told him. Maybe he thought if I didn't want any friends he would leave me alone. Maybe they all would. That would make everything easier.

"Everyone needs friends and someone more than a friend as well. You can't live alone all your life. You need to go out and have fun. Live a little," he said seriously. He was really starting to get to me and I couldn't have that. It wouldn't work at all.

"I don't need or want friends. Okay?" I asked him, irritated.

"Okay, whatever you say. But one day you'll see, you need friends just like everyone else does. You're not any different than anyone else." If he kept talking like this I would hate him in no time. That would be good. That's what I need.

I was about to reply but Mr. Banner decided it was time to start class. Thank goodness. I didn't need to talk to him anymore. I needed to avoid him. I needed to avoid them all, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

The next two weeks I got closer and closer to all of the Cullen's. I also continued getting texts from James. I still planned on leaving after graduation—two weeks away—but I knew it was going to be hard having to leave everyone behind. I didn't want to have to think about it. I still had two weeks left. Maybe by then I would hate them and they would hate me. Yeah right, I couldn't hate them if I tried—which I did.

I sat with them at lunch every day and even Rosalie was starting to warm up to me. Emmett would make fun of me every time I tripped—which was often—and they would all laugh about it. Jasper was quieter than anyone else but he had started to come out of his shell around me as well. Alice was still her same bubbly self and I really had become best friends with her. And then there was Edward.

Ah, Edward; he was perfect. I think I might have been falling in love with him and I couldn't let that happen. I also couldn't stop it. It wasn't within my control.

James would not leave me alone. Every day I would turn my phone on to a new text from James. They were getting worse every time. He was still watching me and apparently he was getting closer to me with every passing minute. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess with me so I tried not to show that anything was bothering me but I'm pretty sure everyone saw through it. At least they didn't mention it—for which I was thankful. I didn't want to worry them. Besides I was leaving. He couldn't get me. I'd make sure of it.

The time for graduation was sneaking up on me, quickly, and I wasn't sure I would be able to hold it together when the time came. The only thing helping me through it was the fact that I knew James couldn't get me.

If only I knew how wrong I truly was.

**A/N: Please review. I hope you like the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update so review!! Thanks!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like time was going by faster and faster and soon graduation would be here. It was already Wednesday and graduation was on Friday. If I could last two more days, James wouldn't know where I was. He wouldn't even know where to look. As excited as I was by the prospect of getting away from James forever, I also didn't want to leave. The Cullens had gained access to a part of me that I thought was long dead—my heart. I didn't want to have to leave any of them. It would only hurt me and them. I almost wanted to tell them the whole story because maybe they could help me, but then I realized that after they found out, they would probably want nothing to do with me. I was damaged goods. No one wants that.

Every day they got closer and closer and to me and so did James. I needed to escape. I needed to get away and I was going to, just as soon as I could. I was going to miss my dad and I hated leaving him like this, but I had no other choice. I wanted him to know that I was going to be safe wherever I was going, but I would have to tell him I was leaving before and I could tell him that I would be safe, and then he's ask questions and I just couldn't handle that. It has to be kept secret.

Graduation was two days away and everyone was getting excited, even me, just for different reasons. Since high school was almost over for our senior class, we weren't doing much of anything in class, which most kids were happy about. But, not me. This meant that the Cullens had more time to talk to me and they took full advantage of that fact. They would not leave me alone.

I was sitting in the cafeteria when they all walked up to the table. "Bella, we have a surprise for you," Alice said. I wasn't looking forward to what was coming.

"What is it, Alice?"

"We're throwing you a graduation party! Isn't this exciting? It'll be Saturday night, is that okay with you?"

A graduation party? On Saturday? I was supposed to be long gone by Saturday. What am I going to do now? If I say no, they'll ask why and I can't exactly tell them the truth, now can I?

"Sure Alice, that sounds great, but no presents. That's where I draw the line."

"Yay! You won't regret this. It will be great. I promise you. Oh, I have to go finish planning the party. This is great!"

She was so excited that I couldn't help but be happy for her. I knew I was probably going to regret this, but at the moment I was okay with it. I wasn't thinking about the consequences that could happen. I was content with spending one last night with these people that I had gotten so close to, and then I would leave. What could one more night do? One more night wasn't going to hurt me. Or maybe it was. That's a risk I'm willing to take.

Graduation. It's finally the day. The day I was supposed to leave, but I no longer am. I'll stay for one last night, and then I'm gone for good. It might be nice to have one last night to say goodbye to my dad and the Cullens too; even if they don't know that it's goodbye.

When my name is called and I walk across the stage, I expect nothing, but then I hear the clapping. It's not just from my dad, but it's from Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie. When I hear the cheers, I start silently crying. The tears streaming down my face, I can't help but smile. This must be what it feels like to be loved by someone. This feeling of serenity and happiness, a feeling I never expected to feel. I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave these people. I just don't think I can do it anymore. I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't know if I could love without it anymore, now that I know how it feels. And if I'm always with someone, what are the chances that James can get me? He'll have to give up eventually. I'll just wait him out. I just can't leave, not now. I can't do it.

The party's here. And I'm more excited than I've been in a long time. I didn't think I would be. I thought I would be dreading it, but I'm not. Rosalie and Alice have been helping me get ready all day long. And I'll admit it, I look good; better than I've ever looked before.

"Edward's going to die when he sees you," Alice tells me.

"He's not going to know what hit him," Rosalie adds.

"Edward and I are just friends. Nothing more." At least that's what I tell them. I would give anything for Edward to feel the same way about me that I feel about him, but I'm content with his friendship.

"Whatever you say, Bella, but everyone can tell that something's going on between you two, and one day you two will realize that you're meant for each other." If only that was true.

"Okay, you two, it's time to make our grand entrance. Alice and I will go first and you'll follow us Bella. And Edward will love it, I promise."

"They left the room and I followed closely behind them. They walked down the stairs before me and joined Emmett and Jasper at the bottom. I didn't see Edward, but I started down the stairs anyways. When I reached the landing, I stumbled at the site before me. There was Edward in a beautiful suit, looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen him before. I couldn't help but stare, and he was staring right back at me.

"You look beautiful, Bella, so beautiful," he murmured to me. I blushed about a thousand shades of red and looked down at the ground. He held out his hand and I reached towards it. As soon as our hands touched, I felt a spark travel down my spine. I had never felt this way before, and I doubt I ever would again.

We walked together towards the main room, where everyone else was at. I saw my dad and I let go of Edwards hand and walked over to my father.

"You look beautiful, Bells. You're really growing up," my dad muttered. I knew he hated the emotional stuff and I understood that, but it meant a lot to me to hear him say that. I wrapped my arms around my dad, and hugged him harder than I had ever before. He seemed surprised for a minute, but then hugged me back. I wanted to stay here forever. I didn't want to have to leave. "Go have fun, Bells. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I, Dad. Neither am I," I whispered. My mind was made up. I couldn't leave, not now.

I joined Edward on the dance floor and he held me close as we danced. "Walk with me, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't say no to him. We walked outside, holding hands, and sat down on a bench in his garden. He turned his face towards me and began to lean in. I did the same. When the moment came that our lips were about to touch, my phone rang, alerting me to a message.

I looked at the screen and blood went cold. James was here, now. And he wasn't going anywhere until he got what he came for.


End file.
